Dunmanian Vampires
by hotpink69
Summary: What if Bella and Edward's story is setted in Asia? What if Bella have been a half-vampire from the start? What if she had a very powerful power that can change her life drastically? Read to find out. :
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer the name Bella. My parents are Renee and Charlie Swan, but I'm not biologically related to Charlie. When Charlie and Renee got married, a vampire that had a crush on her got really, really angry. He thought that Renee must belong to him and him only. So, he raped her and 1 month later, I was given birth. Renee died in the process. Devastated, Charlie took me to Singapore, a tiny little country in Southeast Asia. There, he became a police chief and secretly educated me. He thought me lots of things, and I learned (and grew) quickly. Before I was 6, I have already reached the size of a 16 year old girl and the IQ of a professor at Harvard. I can also understand all the different languages over here, Chinese, Malay and Indian, without any difficulty. I decided to attend school here.

I choose a school which is near my house (Mountbatten Rd), Dunman High. From the way my neighbours talked about it, it sounded just right for me, so I went up to the principal and requested to enter the school. He asked for my records and I said that I was a foreigner and was schooled by my dad. He looked surprised, but continued to ask me more questions about my life. After he was finished with that, he gave me a paper to do to test how much I know, which was by the way really easy. So, I finished it in half an hour and handed it up to him. He smiled and said that he would tell me about the results soon. I thanked him and walked away.

Now, I know that you would be very interested in the vampire parts, so here goes!

I hardly drink blood at all, so my eyes are brown (if I drank blood it will turn gold). I don't shimmer like real vampires do in the sun, so I can still have outdoor activities. I have powers. I can wish for something, and it will come true, but it would have to depend on how much energy I place inside the wish if I want it to be strong and last long. It can even become permanent if I wish for it hard enough, like for example I now have the powers: mental shield, mind reading and manipulation of the elements (like Benjamin). I haven't seen any vampires in Singapore, but I believe that it will be just a matter of time before one or two comes along.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

B POV

So now, after the interview with Mr. Sng, I was nervous like hell, pacing around in my enormous bedroom with absolutely nothing to do. What if he didn't like me at all? What if my standard wasn't high enough? Just then, a shrill ringing filled the house. I flew down the stairs at vampire speed, eager for something to do, and snatched the phone up.

"Hello, Swan Residence here."

"Hello Ms Swan. I'm from Dunman High School. Mr Sng had decided to let you enter the school, but firstly, you and your parents would have to come to the school as he wanted to have a talk with you. Would tomorrow be fine?" A sweet voice answered.

"Tomorrow would be absolutely fine. Thank you." I couldn't control my voice. _Yes!!!!!!!! I finally got in!!_

I immediately punched in my dad's office no. When he finally picked up the phone, I practically shouted in his ear that I'm going to Dunman High. He sounded really happy and congratulated me. When I finally got off the phone, I was practically bouncing around. I rushed to my bedroom and jumped on the bed, sighing with happiness and contentment. Oh, I haven't described to you my bedroom have I? Ok, it was painted in hues of brown, beige and cream. The ceiling was sponged to make it look like the blue sky outside. My curtains are mint green and a colossal bed dominated the central space. The coverlet was a dull gold; the frame was black, made of intricately pattered wrought iron. Sculpted metal roses wound up on vines up the tall posts and formed a bowery lattice overhead. (a/n: I'm a horrible person. I'm so sry. Bt I seriously have no idea how to describe a bed, so I copied eclipse…) There is a mounted Samsung Ultra-thin TV on the wall, with my DVD players and stuff underneath, on a small little shelf mounted below the TV. Against the other wall was a computer table with my Acer desktop and HP laptop on it. There are also 2 huge book shelves lining the wall. One set of mahogany doors led to my walk-in closet, filled to bursting with my clothes (Charlie has always allowed me to shop till I drop), but I hardly ever buy designer dresses, I only own two gowns, my closet was full of my skinny jeans (all the colours), Converse shoes (I have normal, ankle and up-to-the-knee) in all the different colours, FBTs in all the colours and lots more cute stuff (not true in real life). Another door led to my own personal bathroom with its very own Jacuzzi and water jets. And the last set of sliding doors led to my balcony with a nice swing and rattan lounge in it, not to mention a mini-fridge for midnight snacks! 

My house is a huge bungalow at Mountbatten Road, which has a lot of rich people living there, so it is really very common to see a total die-for house when you walk down the rows of houses. But the Swan Residence is a totally hot house, even among a bunch of die-for houses. It is totally gorgeous, with nice trees around it and a few nice pools. Charlie's garage is huge and houses lots of absolutely gorgeous cars, and they are all legal, considering how strict Singapore is with its laws. There is a Shiny Volvo, a yellow Porsche, a black Mercedes and a red BMW convertible. I have always wanted a car, but Singapore's really really strict. There is also a small little jungle behind the house, where Charlie decided not to develop and leave it in its natural state. There is a tiny meadow in it where I usually go when I want to think.

You must be thinking how can I be so rich, but the truth is that my biological dad transfers money into my personal account every month. He had never ever thought that Renee could conceive a child with a vampire, so he was grateful to Charlie for taking care of me. But honestly speaking, I think that Charlie had never really used my dad's money, cos' Charlie has an excellent job: he is the CEO of the F&N company (Singapore branch), and he had a huge pay.

Thinking about Charlie, I wandered into the house to start preparing for our dinner. I decided to make carrot cake and Tom Yam soup. Charlie loved the little delicacies in Singapore, like Laksa and Nasi Lemak. He had always been very interested in the cultures of the native Singaporeans, the Chinese, Malays, Indians and Pernakans. His study was crammed with different native art, like rattan baskets and batiks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the wonderful plot is mine. **

Charlie's POV

"Congrats, you really deserved to enter this school. I will take leave for tomorrow to accompany you to your new school." I said.

Hearing this, Bella smiled widely at me.

"So, why do you want to go to this school? What's so special about this school?" I was honestly curious.

"Oh well. For a start, it's 1 of the top 5 schools in Singapore, and it is an IP school, which means that this school consists of both a secondary school and a high school. Isn't that cool? And this school has its very own curriculum and module. It does not follow MOE, which also translates to the fact that its worksheets, notes, and textbooks are written by the teacher themselves to suit our needs. It is also a government school, which means that students of all kinds of background can afford to study in this school."

Bella continued to babble about all the good qualities of this Dunman High for at the very least, half an hour, so I guess that this school must have been a great school.

"Ok ok. I get your point. Now go to bed, we are going to have a very nice conversation with Mr Sng tomorrow. Bye Bells!" I dismissed her with a wave of my hand.

"Yes sir!" Bella laughed.

Bella's POV

The next day

"Charlie! Get your lazy bum down here right this moment! We have to go NOW!!!!!!!!" I screeched up the stairs.

"Ok ok. I'm doing my best ok? There is absolutely no need to scream at me just for getting up 5 minutes late."

Hiaz… Charlie can be so blur some times, we are already late, and he still says that he is "doing his best".

After much effort, we finally managed to reach the school right on time in 1 of Charlie's super fast cars (the Porsche). We parked at the public car park near the school and walked for like 15 minutes to the front gate. The security guard led us to the principal's office. Charlie and Mr Sng greeted it other, and they started talking while I was being lead through out the school by a girl named Jessica, who looked like she is having a bad hair day; her hair was sticking out like a scarecrow.

She led me through the whole school, from the Senior high block, where the high school kids are studying, to the 2 Junior high block, where I will be studying in eventually. I would have to admit, the school looks quite impressive, for a secondary-plus-high-school school. There was this huge, two-storey library, which had its very own café, and a total of 15 laboratories, a massive Performing Arts Centre, its own track and indoor sports hall, and a huge canteen with 16 stalls all together, selling all the different kinds of local food( I love the Tom Yam soup!!!! ). Then, she led me to my form teacher of the year; Miss Chia Siew Ling. Miss Chia was a slightly plump but very cheerful teacher. She explained to me all the different kinds of rules in this school, like why we had to wear uniforms and the co-curriculum activities of this school, which I had to choose. It was really really very different from America. After some more questions and stuff, I finally got the chance to go and explore the campus on my own. I later found out that unless you are damn freaking familiar with the whole school, don't take a walk there all alone, cos you can get lost very very easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Please review…… I know that im boring you guys, but it's essential to my story ok?**

Soon, I went back into the principal's office and my dad and I went to get my uniform and my books. The uniform is quite cool, with metal buttons, but the skirt was so damn freaking long. I had to get it altered. The syllabus was fairly easy, except for the Chinese. As this is a Chinese school, their Chinese standard is of course much higher than all the normal schools. I'm seriously gonna have a hell of a year studying over here, I thought to myself. But at the very least I haven't seen any vampires. Yet.

Soon, we load our car with all my school stuff and got home. I was exhausted from walking all over the school. I plugged my iPod into its dock inside my room and blasted the song "Mirotic" by DBSK, a Korean pop band. Their songs are soooooooooo damn nice. I absolutely love them (a/n: I LOVE them!!!!!!!!!). I sang along with them, enjoying the lyrics along the way.

**Mirotic- DBSK**

**甜蜜地开场****  
****平凡地吸引着我****  
****总是任意的主动开口****  
****掀开所有的未知 ****oh-  
****爱情是什么****?****是什么****?  
Red ocean****已是修饰词****  
****我 ****breakin' my rules again  
****你知道也厌烦了吗****?  
****就算会伤害到你一点****  
****没关系 ****oh-**

**你渴望着我****  
****你为我沉醉****  
****你为我疯狂****  
****无法自拔****  
I got you~ under my skin**

**你渴望着我****  
****你为我沉醉****  
****你为我疯狂****  
****你是我的奴隶****  
I got you~ under my skin**

**你的发间暗伏着锐利的眼神****  
****我不能自已****  
****动弹不得 ****chrome heart  
****被你牵制着前行 ****oh~  
****血液燃烧承载着数亿****crystal  
****最终我蜕变而生****  
****这是爱情****  
****不是吗****? Oh~**

**你渴望着我****  
****你为我沉醉****  
****你为我疯狂****  
****无法自拔****  
I got you~ under my skin**

**你渴望着我****  
****你为我沉醉****  
****你为我疯狂****  
****你是我的奴隶****  
I got you~under my skin**

**第一次接吻感觉强烈的被吸引****  
****第二次接吻火热得要爆炸的你的心脏****  
yeah~****拥有了你 ****you know you got it!  
Yeah~  
come on! Come on!  
I got you~ under my skin**

**在你的梦中****  
****我是对你施展支配咒语的魔术师****  
****你被重新改造****  
I got you~ under my skin  
my devils ride  
****其他地方都无法呼吸****  
****你只能在我给你的领域中****  
I got you~under my skin  
****你渴望着我****  
****你为我沉醉****  
****你为我疯狂****  
****不想分开****  
I got you~ under my skin**

**你渴望着我****  
****你为我沉醉****  
****你为我疯狂****  
****你是我的奴隶****  
I got you~ under my skin**

So anyway, I got my things settled, like my metal buttons, my school bag with all the books, and all the essential stuff for school. I am so damn excited!!! I'm finally going to have some friends (and hopefully a boyfriend too). Let's just hope that I can survive it!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**I'm having some guy problems now, so writing is the best way to get every thing off my mind….**

Bella's POV

The first day of school.

I'm so damn nervous!!! I got up at 6.30 to get every thing done. I checked my bag thrice, to make sure that I have every thing that I need. My uniform was ironed to perfection, with my skirt altered to my knees, the metal buttons shinning, and my Converse plain white canvas shoes with ankle socks that you can see, everything was perfect, and just within the limits of the school rules. My brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a few strand flying out, the natural look. A took a deep breath, and stepped out of my house.

Within 15 minutes, I was in the school compound, wandering around to find my class. I finally found it in at the fourth floor of the block the furthest away from the foyer and the canteen, the one nearest to the library, the back gate and the hostel. It was only half full of anxious looking new faces. As I walked to the back of the class and found an empty seat, I saw them. They were the only Caucasians in the class, besides me. They were seated near the back of the classroom, beside the windows which look out into Singapore's skyline (the Singapore Flyer and the Concourse and blah blah blah). They sat in 3 rows. A muscular, big guy with light brown hair sat next to a gorgeous blonde, who was so beautiful that it made my stomach hurt. Behind them was a male guy with blonde hair. He was not as burly as the one sitting in front of him, but he was still muscular nonetheless. Beside him was a tiny little girl who looked like she is only ten. And behind all of them, sitting all alone was a boy with messy bronze hair. He was simply beyond belief, like the Greek god, Adonis. All of them had pale skin and dark, black eyes. They had terrible looking eye bags underneath their eyes. And they are all so beautiful that I have no idea how to describe them. But the most important thing was their scent. They smell like what my biological dad smells like: vampire. My classmates are vampires.

I settled into my seat and read their thoughts. I can on my powers on and off at my own free will, but once I on a power it will start to deplete my energy. I would have to either eat something or get some sleep. My power of mind reading can be individual or group, all of the thoughts you had ever had and only what you are thinking at that moment, so I settled for the power of reading a single mind at a time, and only the thoughts that the person is having at that time, and the power of mind shielding. (Thoughts are in italics.) I decided to direct my power at the boy with the bronze hair

_I'm so damn bored. I have done this so many times. But it is nice over here. And the girl with the brown hair and eyes._

Is this Greek god talking about me? All though the vampire half off my blood has entitled me to flawless skin and had nice teeth, but I was so ordinary looking!!

I blushed pink.

_God! She's just absolutely gorgeous when she blushes._

I flushed deep red.

_I __love the colour of her skin when she blushes. Her lashes are so long and sexy. God…_

OMG. The Greek god Adonis is talking about me. ME!!!!!

I think that I'm freaking out. I breathed in and out a few times, trying to calm myself down, but nothing helps. I switched my power off. And just left the power of having a mind shield on.

Just then, a cute (as in childishly-cute) and small guy with braces came beside my table.

"Hi! My name is Benjamin. And I'm from Maris Stella Primary School. What school are you from?" His voice hasn't even cracked yet. And as he talked, I can see all his breakfast still stuck on his braces. Major Ewwwwwwwwww……….

"I'm Bella. I'm home-schooled."

"Oh. I see."

To get away from talking to him and see the absolutely beautiful view of his braces, I plugged in my IPod and listened to my songs. Benjamin still stayed there and tried to have a conversation with me; until I ignored him for 10 minutes straight did he finally shut the hell up.

**画心****-****王雅洁**

看不穿是你失落的魂魄  
猜不透是你瞳孔的颜色  
一阵风一场梦  
爱如生命般莫测  
你的心到底被什么蛊惑  
你的轮廓在黑夜之中淹没  
看桃花开出怎样的结果  
看着你抱着我  
目光似月色寂寞  
就让你在别人怀里快乐  
爱着你像心跳难触摸  
画着你画不出你的骨骼  
记着你的脸色  
是我等你的执着  
你是我一首唱不完的歌

你的轮廓在黑夜之中淹没  
看桃花开出怎样的结果  
看着你抱着我  
目光比月色寂寞  
就让你在别人怀里快乐  
爱着你像心跳难触摸  
画着你画不出你的骨骼  
记着你的脸色  
是我等你的执着  
我的心只愿为你而割舍  
记着你的脸色  
是我等你的执着  
我的心只愿为你而割舍  
我的心只愿为你而割舍

This is such a nice song, and the movie 画皮 is so damn nice too. I cried at the end part. It's like…. Totally OMG. My eyelids feel like dropping. Why am I so tired? I thought through everything quickly. It must have been my power. Oh no. That means that someone is trying to break through my mental shield. It must have been one of the vampires, as only vampires and half-vampires have powers. I sneaked a glance at the group of vampires. Only the one with the bronze hair is looking at me. With a very annoyed look. I can guess that it is because he can read everyone's mind except for mine. He tried again, but with no success (although I felt even drowsier after that). Unable to contain myself, I smirked at him. His eyes narrowed and I felt another shove at my mental shield, this time even more pronounced. My energy level dropped yet again, but the shield stayed intact. I popped a mint into my mouth and grinned at him widely.

**Edward's POV (I know that you have been waiting for this moment…********)**

Why can't I fucking hell get a read at her?

I shoved at her mind with all my might, but to still no effect. She seemed to feel it, and popped something into her mouth, grinning widely at me. Her smile was so dazzling that I can only gape after her.

Her beauty was absolutely astonishing. She had pale skin just like us, but when she blushes, the colour of her blood through her semi-translucent skin was so so so so beautiful. Her mahogany hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and her chocolate brown eyes were swimming with depth, with emotions that I will never know, as I can't read her mind.

But most importantly was her scent. She smelled…… special. She still smells in the way that will make your, ok, _my _mouth water. But there is a note of what smells like a vampire's scent. Hm… confusing. What kind of creature is she? So beautiful, mysterious, and delicious-smelling. I wonder……

I'm so totally gonna talk to her after school. For the first time in dunno how many years, I finally felt that it is worth it to come to school.


	6. Anthor's Note

**Author's note:**

**I'm so damn freaking sorry, my dear dear readers. But I'm having my god-damned EOYs. I'm so so so so so sorry. But I can only write after my exams, which is 1 month away. Translation: you wouldn't see anything from me until after that time. I'm so sorry. :(**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**B POV**

Class is totally a torture. I mean, I've done all this things like, a thousand and million times already, and the teachers are still going on and on about it. Especially history. Of course, Mr Teo is a very nice person of course, but no offence to him, history really really sucks like shit. I mean, who _wants_ to know about this? The only good thing about class is that I'm sitting beside the very gorgeous looking vampire. I don't even know his name, but he seems like a nice person, and I really like him. Wait. _What was I thinking? _I don't even know this person, and I think that he's nice. Of course all vampires look nice, what's _wrong_ with me? Ok. I seriously need to get a grip on myself.

Most of the teachers got us introducing ourselves. Some of the humans are quite friendly, and generally all of them are nice. Except for some anti-social ones of course. Some of the girls are quite pretty too, but the hideous uniform makes everything look horrible. How sad. I bet that they look very nice in their normal home clothes. As for the vampires, of course they look nice in absolutely everything. They can be wearing a trash bag with a tuna casserole on their heads and still look like angels, which is what, makes them fatal to humans. And sadly, or you could say luckily, I'm included in the group of vampires.

I decided too continue reading the thoughts. I focused my mind on the vampire with the spiky hairdo, which is not so spiky now, being all washed out and dripping wet.

_Hahas. I've foreseen Edward being crowded by girls watching him during break. I wanna see his face. It would be __**so**__ funny!!!! (Followed by the vision.)_

Ok. So the vampire sitting beside me is called Edward. A nice, vintage, and gentmanly name that suits him quite a lot.

_And __of course, Rosalie with all her admirers. Emmett would be soo jealous. (Followed by the vision.)_

Oh… ok. So the blonde girl is Rosalie and the huge guy is Emmett, and they are mates. I wonder what the teachers in this school would have to say for that. Emmett seems like quite an adorable person. A nice big brother. I'm so totally gonna befriend him later.

_Ooo… now look at __**this**__. (Vision of Bella approaching Emmett and calling him "Emmy-bear", then sitting at their table. Rosalie looking a bit jealous.)_

Ok. I shall follow the plan and do just that. Emmy-bear. It kindda suits him I think.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**B POV**

Lunch. I prepared myself for the ultimate challenged. Opening my mind to the power source deep inside me, I blocked my thoughts from Edward and gained the power of reading minds as well. The drop in my energy level caused me to stagger slightly.

_Ok. I can do this. It's not difficult at all. Just walk over, introduce yourself, act all cheery, and ask if I can sit there. Just follow the plan! Everything will be fine. Right, here it goes._

"Hi! I'm Bella! U must be Edward's siblings, can I sit with you?" It all came out in a rush. Marvellous.

_Rosalie: how did she know that we are Edward's "siblings" are we seriously that obvious? Or is it that we look alike?_

_Alice: it goes right as I had expected it to be. I'm such a genius!! (:_

_Jasper: OMG. She really has a very nice smell. Floral somehow, yet not fake at all unlike some humans who spray entire bottles of those fake, floral scent perfume all over themselves. Totally gross. And they smell so fake that they put me of my meal. I should stop thinking of them as my meals though... remember Carlisle. Remember Carlisle. _

_Emmet: oh!!! She looked so adorable and cute! And very unfortunately vulnerable. Well all humans are. You can't even play a single game with them. Slow pokes. (Pouts adorably in his mind)_

_Edward: Bella. I'm so glad that she came to sit with us instead of the other people, they looked like they wanted to swallow her alive. Were they really that desperate about us? Or is it just plain curiosity? Anyway, Alice is going absolutely nuts over her, she had a vision that they would be very close friends. Well, who isn't close with Alice? She's unstoppable! _

So… best friends? Quite tempting, and I guess that little pixie is quite excited about me. I'm happy for that, I don't have a single friend at all and I think that she will be a very good friend to me. Anyways, it would be my ticket to Edward too. Wait. **What did I just say? **OMG. What was I thinking? Holy shit. This can't be happening. I'm very definitely not going to fall in love with him! Although he is sorta handsome and hot. Oh gosh, I'm definitely infected with some weirdo love bug or something, all vampires are cute and handsome, and it doesn't make a diff whether Edward is or not.

"Hello!! Earth to Bella Swan! Calling Bella Swan from Earth. Bella do you get me?"

Why am I not surprised by this very Emmy-bearish behaviour?

"Sorry, my bad. Thinking." I gave a huge smile. "What's your name?" I don't care; his nickname will be Emmy-Bear.

"I'm Emmett. My girlfriend is the blond one, Rosalie. This little physco path here is called Alice (pats Alice's head), while her boyfriend is Jasper. And of course you know Edward." What's with that teasing tone?

"Oh I see. So that's why you sit in twos that way. Ok. My Name is Bella Swan. Nice to meet you. By the way Emmett, your nickname shall my Emmy-bear, k?" grinning widely at him.

"No problem Bella-bear. Now sit down and eat…um I mean talk with us." Cute little boy. Sure, go ahead and eat.

I was welcomed into the group quite warmly, except for Rosalie's suspicions, but I guess she just needs a bit more working on. The pixie and Emmy-bear obviously love me; Jasper is quite fine with me though he stays off in fear of accidentally attacking me. As for Edward…well, I can't say anything about him. He just seemed like that perfect gentleman who would comment on everything, but just a little. Sitting right next to me, he just kept glancing at me randomly, and then smiling as I turned bright fuchsia. Great.

The other students were all ogling at us. Are we really that interesting? Maybe it's because of our race. I guess we do stand out like a sore thumb. And Emmy-bear when paired with the little hyperactive pixie is very attractive to humans' eyes.

I directed my power to some girls who are my classmates sitting in a cluster at a table near us. They looked quite nice, average attractiveness, except for one who looked quite pretty. I think that her name is Kia Hieng or something like that. That group also had 2 hyperactive people, one a girl with black framed, nerdy specs (Amy) and another girl with side bangs and a cute smile (Cheryl).

_Amy: OMG. I totally love my new friends. Its like, we just clicked in right from the start, and they all have very different personalities which made this clique even more fun. Of course there will be a lot more clashes between people who think differently, but I'm sure that we all love each other and will stick together no matter what. _

_Cheryl: LOL. The wonderful clique with everyone being so chio and adorable. Love them. Ouyuan and Kiahieng seem like those emo kind of people, while SIngmei is that kind of violent, blunt, a bit gangster type of people. Sabrina is the typical bimbo, while Ashley is the crazy, too-much-hormones girl. Amy is just like me! :)_

_Sabrina (the only one ogling at the Cullens): WTH. What the hell is this, I'm stuck here with a bunch of goofs, and there are like 3 totally hot guys right there, within a few metres reach. I don't care about the other girls there, I mean, I'm just as pretty as them, maybe even prettier and sexier, so obviously the boys would fall for me (daydreaming continues)._

**(Author's Note: in this story, Sabrina is one of the worst bitches ever, combination of Lauren and Jessica, so be prepared. She is a very fat and ugly bitch who thinks that she's gorgeous and sexy and to die-for, but she's not. She's also stupid and sucks at her studies. She acts like a know-it-all and flirts with guys all the time, thinking that all guys love her. In her dreams.)**

Gosh. I had never realised that there is such a bitch in class. Why I am not surprised? There are bitches everywhere. That's how it goes. Oh holy shit, I must really go now, the school campus is so god damn big, it would take 5 minutes to walk from the canteen to the classrooms at human speed. No need to say, it would take a lot lesser if it was a vampire speed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

BPOV

Gosh. This is called Maths? It's like so damn easy. *sighs* oh well, you can't blame others just because I'm so clever. I should just simply spend time daydreaming and secretly eating in class to restore my energy in class. I'm still using my power to block Edward.

Ok. So I guess that went well. I made friends with them, they liked me, and I got to know more about the people in my class. I really should warn them about this Sabrina person, who is such a bitch. Perhaps Alice and Rosalie too. Ok. That's it. I'm gonna tell them that their friend is such a bitch. It won't be convincing though. What should I do…. Hmmm. Well, I guess the only thing that I can do is to tape the whole process of her seducing guys and give it to them. Yes. That's exactly what I'll do. But I'm gonna need some help though. From Alice preferably. She's my future best friend after all. And perhaps I shall use Emmy-bear too. Ok. That's set. I'll have a party at my house. On some random date, maybe near the Chinese Lunar New Year. Of course it would just be an excuse as I don't even know what it is all about, can't they just simply have New Year's like us? Well, there would be a dance and then Emmett can ask her for a dance, then very obviously she would be like all flirty and we can catch it on tape then give it to her friends. Yes. Then they will see how retarded she is. Ok. That's how we do it. I'm sure Alice would see this. She had this huge smile right on her face. Well, what do I expect? The little pixie obviously _loves_ parties.

This is so totally gonna be fun.

Little did I know that this would cause a humongous mistake in my life.


End file.
